Fireworks
by A Sapphire Rose
Summary: July 4th is a day known for its noisy fireworks and crowds, but this year Peggy Carter is hardly in the mood to celebrate. While planning for a quiet night at home, she ends up running into a drunken Daniel Sousa who seems to be just as alone as she feels. While briefly annoyed, Peggy soon realizes that on nights like this one, being with someone is a lot better than being alone.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been meaning to post this story for awhile but better late then never. It takes place after Season 1. Because I wrote it before Season 2 started, some things are no longer cannon. IE, I didn't realize that both Jack Thompson and Daniel Sousa would be made Chiefs or that it would take place in LA. However regardless of some small technicalities, I hope you enjoy my little Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Nobody seemed to pay much mind to Peggy Carter when she walked quietly down the street.

It was late in the afternoon, July 4th 1947. The Second World War was over, peace was returning to the United States and people were back to celebrating. Every person in New York was out in the streets, parades were marching and people were shouting. A whole three day weekend off!

In every window an American flag was flying proudly. Children were laughing and playing. Watching them, Peggy felt a little envious. She wanted to be part of the fun…but she couldn't. Her heart just wasn't in it today. She could barely convince herself to get out of bed this morning, much less partake in any of the festivities. How could she begin to explain how the approaching nighttime made her anxious or how she felt depressed or that tinge of bitterness?

Normally her work would keep her mind off her troubles but she did not have that option today.

So now she found herself walking to the L&L Automat, trying to keep her mind off her troubles. Angie was working today and the little diner was very busy. Being the only place open in town, the bell was ringing nonstop as people came in and out. A line was already forming at the door but Peggy did not mind. Unbothered by the crowds, she sat at her seat and waited patiently for her friend to come by and take her order. It took even longer for the waitress to pause in her duties for a quick chat. So she waited, deciding that being here was better than the alternative.

Peggy was sipping her tea and reading a book when Angie came by, looking cheerful but tired.

"What's with the long face, English?" Angie asked teasingly. "Did you get to the part where Nigel proposed to Evelyn? It's okay to cry, you know. I'll be the first to admit that I teared up too when I read that book! You know I've always been a sucker for romances. If only this was real life, am I right?"

Self-consciously wiping the tears that were misting her eyes, Peggy shook her head. "I was not crying. I was…I just go some dust in my eye. Anyway, what about you? Why are you still at work Angie? It's your Independence Day! Surely you don't have to work for too much longer?"

Angie shrugged indifferently, "Well, you know how it goes. They passed the buck to me, so I have to work today but it's not a big deal. The Automat closes early! Only a few more minutes and then I'm out of here. Hey, here's an idea! Why don't we go out on the town tonight? There's going to be a band in Central Park and a lot of fireworks! It will be a swell time, I just know it!"

Feeling a twinge of guilt, Peggy looked away. "That does sound wonderful Angie but I don't think I would make great company. I am not feeling very well today. You understand? Perhaps we could some other time? Next weekend, maybe? I feel really tired. I think I just want to sleep."

Scrunching up her face, Angie studied Peggy for a moment and nodded. "Hmm…well, you are looking a little green. If you're feeling under the weather, we don't have to go out. I could keep you company, maybe watch some late night television? We don't have to go out on the town."

"No, you go out and have fun." Peggy said, shaking her head. "I'll probably go to bed early."

Angie sighed reluctantly. "Alright English, if that's what you want. I swear, you would think today was not a holiday! What with me working, you looking depressed and that fella over there. He's so drunk; I don't think he knows left from right. Sure, he's pretty good looking but he's not even the happy kind of drunk. He's the miserable; tell me his whole life story kind of drunk."

Curious, Peggy leaned over to see where Angie was pointing. A man was sitting at the bar all right, but unlike the others who were celebrating, this man looked hunched over with his head between his hands. Spying a familiar sweater vest and crutch, she recognized instantly who he was. Putting down her cup of tea, Peggy felt drawn to him. "Perhaps I'll go see if he's okay…"

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she realized she had spoken them but Angie didn't notice her sudden interest. Already the waitress was heading back in to the kitchen. "Make sure you tell him that the Automat is closing in ten minutes!" She called to Peggy over her shoulder.

Peggy wasted no time. Walking over and sitting on the stool next to him, she tried to meet his gaze. "Daniel, are you okay?" She asked but he was unresponsive. "Agent Sousa, wake up!"

Shaking his head, Daniel blearily looked around and saw Peggy staring at him. "Carter?" He mumbled. "Wha-What's going on? What are you doing here? Did I fall asleep at work again?"

Frowning, Peggy touched his shoulder while he blinked up at her. "You're not at work Daniel." She explained patiently. "You're at the L&L Automat. Do you remember coming here at all?"

It took Daniel a moment; he looked around the room in confusion. As if he was seeing the Automat for the very first time, he blinked and struggled to get up. "I should be getting home." He muttered to himself as he groped around for his crutch. "I should not be here…not today."

Upon over reaching for his crutch, Daniel missed and lost his balance. Peggy instinctively caught him in her arms before he fell. Pulling him up, she tried to get him to stand but he was having trouble and leaned heavily on her. Grunting with the effort, Peggy guided him towards the door, carefully helping him along but feeling her cheeks burn as he held onto her particularly tightly.

"How far is your home?" Peggy asked, trying to stay focused. "Did you take a taxi to get here?"

Daniel didn't respond, he just held onto her, his eyes blinking sleepily.

"Bloody hell!" She exasperated. "Daniel, you're not being very helpful. You obviously can't even get across the sidewalk, much less find your way back home. Now come on, do you know what street you live on? Perhaps that will jog your memory."

"It's North…North something or other." He trailed off, waving his free hand that wasn't holding onto Peggy. "It's near a gas station and…oh yeah...a Piggly Wiggly grocery store."

Peggy frowned. "Do you realize how incredibly vague that is?! We can't just take a cab to find every Piggly Wiggly in the whole of New York that is near a gas station and a street that starts with North. I don't want to be out all night! The traffic is bad enough as it is without all these people milling about with their flags and sparklers. That could take ages!"

For a moment she stood on the curb outside of the Automat looking conflicted.

She couldn't just leave Daniel alone here, waiting until he was sober enough to find his way home but she did not want to stay. It was growing late and the fireworks and crowds were making her feel anxious, she noticed that Daniel was not looking any better. Sighing, she considered her options, a bit relieved to know that at least Angie would be out most of the night.

"Alright Daniel," Peggy sighed reluctantly "How about this? We will both go to my home at Stark's Penthouse and you can spend the night there. Then when you're feeling better in the morning, you can go home and we can forget this entire event ever happened. Is that okay?"

Even if it was necessary, saying the words out loud made her blush but Daniel did not seem notice or care. He just nodded his head and they both stumbled towards Main Street to catch a cab. It was slow moving but at least Daniel was now cooperating better. After a quick whistle, Peggy hailed one of the cabs and got inside it. Remembering to grab Daniel's crutch, she carefully helped the man inside and did her best to ignore the cab driver's amused expression.

"So where is it that you and your boyfriend want to go?" The elderly man asked after a minute.

"The big penthouse on 50th street" Peggy said. "And he's not my boyfriend, he's my coworker."

Not seeming to hear the last part, the elderly man slowly drove the taxi through the growing crowds. The roads were filled with traffic and there were horns going off every five minutes as the cars tried to get around one another. Leaning against the window of the door, Peggy noticed some fireworks in the distance. With the telltale sound of explosions going off and the sun just beginning to set, Peggy could just make out the colors becoming visible against the lavender sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Here's the new chapter.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

By the time they arrived, Peggy once again felt grateful that Angie had taken her advice and went to the Central Park concert without her. It would have been incredibly awkward to be seen carrying a man, much less a drunken man into their home. After the whole fiasco with the Griffith Hotel, Daniel Sousa might not be welcomed. He did inadvertently get them thrown out.

But that didn't matter now. Regardless of what her friend might think Peggy still knew she was doing the right thing. The farther away from Central Park they were, the more Daniel seemed to calm down. The fireworks were barely audible here and she found herself feeling calmer as well.

Turning on the lights, Peggy laid Daniel on the couch and went to look for some sort of blanket. There wasn't much selection. Looking in the closets, Peggy frowned as she went through costume after costume. There were doctor outfits, nurse outfits, teacher outfits and even one that looked like a Tarzan loincloth! Shuddering, she tossed that aside and looked at the upper shelves.

"Just for once can there be something in here that's practical?" Peggy muttered irritably.

Finally she found an old quilt and pillow. They may have been put there as an afterthought but Peggy still felt grateful for this small blessing. Bringing them to Daniel, he seemed very tired but more alert then before. Sitting on the couch he accepted the quilt and pillow gratefully. As he made himself comfortable, he looked at her with adoration in his eyes. "I don't know what to say Peggy," He began "but thanks. I don't deserve any of this. I should have been left on the street."

"Don't talk nonsense!" Peggy said sternly. "I'm just glad you're okay. I was so worried; I've never seen you this drunk before. Why would you let yourself get this way? It's not like you! What if I hadn't been there? What if you were thrown out and unable to find your way home?"

"I don't know…" Daniel sighed. He wrapped the quilt around him. "It must have been the fireworks. People let them off near my apartment and every single year I can hear them. The loud booming noise, the shaking of my building, it gives me nightmares. I keep on thinking about my time in the war and when I lost my leg. I think about the grenade that took it off and how other bombs killed my friends. It makes me feel sick. I don't want to think about it at all."

"And that's why you were at the Automat getting drunk." Peggy supplied helpfully.

Daniel nodded, curling up on the couch in an almost fetal position. "I just don't want to think, so I thought that drinking will help the memories go away but they only got worse. Peggy, is it bad that I hate Independence Day because of the fireworks? Is it unpatriotic of me, to feel this way?"

"No," Peggy said bluntly "Not at all. You are a war veteran. You are not the first to be affected by the fireworks and you will not be the last. People who never saw battle have the luxury of enjoying the celebrations; it does not even occur to them that we are bothered by the fireworks."

"We?" Daniel asked softly, "Do you have nightmares too?"

Peggy nodded, "Now and then the nightmares return but I also dream about things that make me very sad. The Fourth of July happens to be Steve's birthday too and I often remember the last time I saw him. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if he didn't…if he didn't…"

She trailed off but Daniel understood. His big brown eyes were watching her sadly and he reached out and took her hand. Peggy realized she was crying. Embarrassed, she wiped them away. "What a sorry lot we are!" She said with a laugh, "This is supposed to be a fun day too."

"It could be worse." Daniel supplied. "At least we are not alone. Thanks again for helping me."

Peggy got up and shrugged. "Well I…I wouldn't be much of an agent if I let you pass out in a ditch somewhere! I knew you needed me. Besides, the Penthouse is a good place to be if you don't like fireworks. It's surprisingly peaceful. I suppose Howard likes to keep his rendezvouses here and out of the public eye. According to Mr. Jarvis, few people know about this little place."

"He thinks this is a little place?" Daniel said in surprise. He made a face of complete disbelief.

"Mr. Jarvis' words, not mine." Peggy explained. "But don't worry. I live here now and Howard wouldn't think to bring one of his girls here! It's not for nothing but at least he has some integrity on my privacy. Howard owes me that much anyway!"

The man sighed. "Well, that's good. I suppose it would be awkward to explain things. I can barely string these words together. I feel so tired and my head is killing me. I'm glad you're here Peggy. You are such a beautiful woman, so smart and kind…that's why I like you so much."

It may have been the way he was looking at her but Peggy felt herself blushing from his praises.

This burst of happiness, the way her heart was hammering wildly in her chest; it gave her a sense of wonder at this feeling. What had she done to inspire such affection from him? It was making her feel rather…girly. Angie would be absolutely thrilled. Peggy briefly wondered why she even cared so much about Daniel's good opinion. He was just a coworker.

But deep down, Peggy knew Daniel was more than that. He was a good friend and a brilliant agent. Any woman would be lucky to know him but then again…would another woman go to such lengths to help a male coworker out? Perhaps but few would take them home in the middle of the night. There was always that pesky matter of a woman's reputation. It was unseemly for an unmarried woman to be left alone with a man but Peggy simply did not care. Let them gossip.

She was not a child; she could very well take care of herself.

Quiet snoring broke her out of her thoughts and Peggy noticed that Daniel had fallen asleep on the couch. Compared to a few hours earlier, he now looked positively content. It was kind of sweet actually. Smiling softly, Peggy carefully tucked in the quilt around him and went to sit on the nearby armchair. The more she watched him, the more she realized she did not want to leave.

Retrieving the book she was reading earlier, Peggy opened it up to page 124. This time when she got to the part where Nigel was meeting up with Evelyn for the first time, Peggy didn't scoff, she actually found herself getting into the story better. Sinking down into the cushy armchair, she got a little more comfortable and started to slowly fall asleep to the sound of Daniel's quiet snoring.

Hours passed by as the night went on. It wasn't until there was a loud "psst!" noise that Peggy Carter woke up and found herself staring at Angie and saw her friend looking both very alarmed and impressed. "Angie? What's going on?" she asked, yawning as she sat up in the armchair.

"What's going on? You tell me English! Why is there a man sleeping on the couch?" The young waitress was gesturing to Daniel's sleeping form. Then she gave a second take. "Wait a minute…isn't he that drunken man from the Automat? I thought you were helping him get home, not taking him to our place! And to think...tell me English, is that why you wanted to be alone?"

Peggy got up and shook her head. "No! No of course not! I mean yes, he was that drunken man from the Automat but he's also my coworker and friend. That's Daniel Sousa. He couldn't remember where his home was and I couldn't very well just leave him sitting on the sidewalk!"

Angie looked at her skeptically. "So wanting to be all alone tonight was just a coincidence?"

Feeling very flustered, Peggy ran her hand through her hair and glanced at Daniel, hoping and praying that he was not hearing any of this. "Do you think I planned this? I just, I didn't realize that…well…Daniel…he needed me Angie! He was having a rough time of it. Believe me, nothing happened! We were talking for a bit and then he fell asleep. It was completely platonic!"

Breaking into a fit of giggles, Angie's stern look evaporated instantly. "Hahaha… oh you should have seen your face English! Now I know you're not that type of girl! You just look so guilty!"

Shushing her friend quickly, Peggy gestured to Daniel's sleeping form and the girls left the living room and entered the kitchen to talk more discretely. Angie just kept on giggling to herself and shaking her head. "What I think is the most funny," Her friend continued merrily. "Is that you are obviously carrying a torch for this man but you are too stubborn to admit it to yourself."

"Anybody could have helped him." Peggy sniffed. "I just was at the right place at the right time."

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that." Angie sighed. "But you still didn't deny my claim! Look English, there's nothing wrong with having a crush on someone. I saw the way you looked at him. Only somebody who had a crush would look that guilty. Just be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt. I know that you still think about your old fella sometimes…what was his name?"

"His name doesn't matter." Peggy said softly. "I get it. Believe me; I've been through the worst."

Angie gave Peggy a gentle hug. "Don't worry; he would be stupid not to return your feelings."

Looking towards the living room, Peggy Carter gave a long and thoughtful look. "Do you know what? I think he already does. I'm just…not really good at that kind of thing. I mean, where do I even begin? I'm absolutely rubbish at dealing with feelings and I've already mucked it up once!"

"Well, do you know what they always say in the acting business?" Angie said with a cheerful smile. "If you don't first succeed, try, try again!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter! Thanks for reading. I hope you liked my little story.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When he finally awoke the next morning, Daniel Sousa had no idea where he was. For a guy who rarely spent the night on the town, this particular experience was very alarming. His memory was fuzzy, his head was aching something fierce and he was in a room that was too richly furnished to be his apartment. Was he dreaming? He blinked and slowly rubbed his eyes. Sitting up on the couch, he pulled off the quilt and tried to remember what exactly happened.

There were fireworks…a lot of them going off outside of his apartment. Just the thought alone made him uneasy. Then he remembered taking a taxi and looking for open restaurants, finally settling on the L&L Automat. Then there was drinking…a lot of drinking. Then somehow he remembered seeing Peggy Carter and that was it. Perhaps he had imagined all this but why was he here? He even imagined himself holding onto Peggy but that must have been a dream too.

Looking for his crutch, he tried to stand up. Using the couch as support, he hobbled around the room looking for anything to keep him up. Luckily, the crutch was leaning against the wall and Daniel carefully went to retrieve it. It was slow going but he managed to keep his balance, that is until a knock on the door and Peggy's face peering inside cautiously. "Daniel? Are you awake?"

Hearing her voice, he tripped and fell. Cursing to himself, he looked up and saw Peggy rushing to his side with concern in her eyes. "Oh! I didn't mean to startle you! I hope you are not hurt."

Daniel met her eyes and felt his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. "P-P-Peggy!" He stuttered out nervously. "What's going on? What are you doing here? Did we…I mean…did something happen last night? Where am I? I don't remember coming here."

"Stark's Penthouse." Peggy supplied, helping him up and handing him his crutch. "This is my home. I brought you here last night because you were incapacitated. The Automat was closing early for the holiday and you needed help, so I brought you home with me. I hope that's alright."

Slowly sitting back on the couch, Daniel rubbed his temples wearily. "I was drunk, you mean."

"Yes, but you were also not feeling very good last night." Peggy said, smiling softly. "It was no trouble. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. You seemed to feel better once we left the main part of the city. The farther away Central Park was, the more you seemed like yourself."

Daniel sighed. "Well, at least I didn't end up in the gutter this time. That's where I ended up last year when I wanted to drink to forget. Those damn fireworks…I don't know why I feel so vulnerable this time of year. I'm usually able to go on with my life. You must think I am an idiot for how I behaved. I feel like an idiot! I swear that I am normally better company to be around!"

Amused, Peggy handed him a glass of water and some Aspirin. "You're hardly an idiot Daniel."

"You're right," Daniel moaned. "I'm also a clumsy fool who can't hold his liquor whenever I want to forget something. I don't even want to imagine what I might have said to you last night!"

Peggy suppressed a giggle, watching as Daniel put his hands over his head in embarrassment. "What you said last night did not offend me Daniel. If anything, you were really sweet. I believe the words beautiful and smart crossed your lips. Now really, how could I be angry about that?"

Looking a bit hopeful, Daniel looked up and met her eyes. He smiled too.

"Well that's a relief. I don't know what to say other than…thanks? Thank you for saving my hide and putting up with the ravings of a drunken lunatic, who may or may not have embarrassed himself publicly once again. If Thompson found out about this fiasco…I doubt I would be working for the SSR for much longer. Can't have our good name tarnished so horrendously!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Peggy snorted impatiently. "You are not the first soldier to suffer from Combat Fatigue. Now stop being so hard on yourself. If Chief Thompson even thinks about sacking you, he can have words with me. He may never admit it but I know he is a bit intimidated by me!"

Daniel chuckled. "Well, knocking him out cold is a good way to do that but honestly, Thompson had it coming. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face!"

At that, the two laughed even harder. Suddenly there was a knock and Angie stuck her head out and watched them with a knowing smile, "Well, aren't you two just adorable! Like something out of a fairytale!" She said sweetly. "How are you Danny boy? Feeling a bit better, I hope?"

Startled, Daniel looked from Peggy to Angie and looked confused. "Um yes…but who are you?"

Angie rushed right over and stuck her hand out, grinning broadly. "My name's Angie Martinelli, also known as English's best friend and roommate. You might remember me from that one night at the Griffith? I was her roommate then too! This is our new home. It sure is swanky, isn't it?"

Daniel paled, "No…wait…you're that crying girl? The one in Peggy's room…oh…no…I remember. That was you? I am so sorry. That whole fiasco got out of hand. I didn't realize that I cost you your home at the Griffith. Oh…Peggy, I'm so sorry and you've been so kind to me."

He looked so guilty, Peggy honestly felt sorry for him. She could see him beating himself up inside and looked to Angie for help. "Angie…Do you think you could whip us up some breakfast? I think we all need a little pick me up this morning. Yesterday was very eventful."

"I don't think I could eat…" Daniel groaned.

"Well, it will do you a load of good." Peggy said firmly, in her best no nonsense voice. "We have got just the thing for hangovers and right now, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Honestly, we aren't cross at you. We're just ready to start the day right. Now come on, up and at 'em. Got your crutch? Alright, the kitchen's this way. Mr. Jarvis always keeps it well stocked."

Ushering him forward, the girls marched him to the kitchen where he was handed a cup of coffee and sitting down at the kitchen table. He took the steaming cup and watched them bemused as they ushered about their normal morning routine. Peggy fixed her tea and Angie started frying something in the pan. Soon the smell of bacon and eggs started wafting through the whole room. It felt like something out of a dream for Daniel.

How his horrible nightmare turned into this little fantasy was beyond his reasoning but before he knew it, he was having breakfast with Peggy Carter and her friend. He tried to stomach his food but he still felt sick to his stomach. Partially it was the hangover but it was also a bit of nerves. This setting felt very…domestic and he wasn't sure what to think. This was all becoming surreal. Especially, since he could tell that Peggy was watching him from across the table.

He wasn't a hundred percent sure she was watching him but every time he glanced in her direction, she quickly looked away or said something to Angie. Frowning in confusion, he picked at his breakfast, not noticing that they were talking to him. "Hmm…What? What was the question?"

"Are you doing something later today?" Angie repeated. "If you're not busy, you should stay. I know that Peggy doesn't have any plans. She was a real wet blanket yesterday and I think that both of you need to ease up and have some fun. Maybe you could take her to the Stork Club."

"Angie!" Peggy spluttered indignantly.

"Well you weren't going to ask him," Angie said slyly. "So I took initiative and asked for you."

"I don't need you to ask him for me!" Peggy shot back angrily. "I can perfectly well ask him out myself but Daniel is obviously recovering from a hangover and a rough night. Now you only made things more uncomfortable and I certainly don't need you taking charge of my social life!"

Daniel looked at the women in surprise. Unsure of how to respond, they were so busy arguing amongst themselves that Peggy actually forgot that Daniel was in the room for a moment. It was not until he coughed purposely that they looked up at him, startled out of their conversation.

"I-I wouldn't object to going out," Daniel said shyly "but…not tonight. I think I need a shower and few good hours sleep. I don't think I would make great company smelling like I do now."

Angie brightened immediately, "Alright, next Saturday then. Come by here at 8 pm and I will make sure English is all ready to go. In fact, I insist that you both go out and have a good time!"

Peggy looked down awkwardly and Daniel just smiled. They ate their breakfast quietly but after a taxi cab was called, Peggy decided to walk Daniel down the pathway, looking to make sure Angie didn't follow. They walked quietly but comfortably, enjoying the other's company. "I'm sorry about Angie," Peggy began. "She can be pushy. If you would prefer, we could just pretend that the whole hullabaloo never happened."

Daniel sighed, glancing at the cab that was waiting in the driveway. "This time yesterday I would have wanted to forget but honestly, these last few hours have been one of the best I've had in a long time. I…I care about you Pegs. My drinks offer still stands, that is… if you want to take it."

Peggy looked at him in surprise. "Really? I just thought...well you never brought it up again. I thought that maybe you had lost interest in me and that you changed your mind about going out. Do you really want to go?"

"Of course," Daniel said with a flirty wink "but perhaps I should stay far away from the liquor!"

Smiling, Peggy looked down shyly. "So it's a date then? That's good. I mean, after all that's happened…after all we've been through, I think we deserve this. We deserve to have a good time and to stop letting our pasts define our future. I really like you Daniel. Maybe it did come from waiting for the right partner but I think…I think Steve would have wanted me to move on with you."

The taxi was waiting for Daniel and the driver was honking impatiently but the he didn't notice. Daniel met her eyes for a moment, first giving her a hug that she responded to willingly but was surprised when he gave her a feather soft kiss. The kiss happened so quickly, Peggy was speechless but Daniel gave her a cheeky grin and was already climbing into the waiting cab. "So long Peggy!" He gave a wave and the taxi cab took off towards the distance.

Bemused and more than a little pleased Peggy began walking back into the house with a big smile on her face. At the door, Angie was waiting for her expectantly. "Alright, tell me everything!" She demanded. "Did you kiss him? Did he kiss you? Any plans to elope together?"

The young woman was bouncing on her toes excitedly. Peggy rolled her eyes, trying to look exasperated but she smiled a secret smile and shrugged, neither confirming nor denying her friend's inquiries. After all, she was a SSR agent and there were some things better left unsaid.


End file.
